Qué te has hecho hoy en el pelo que sólo me haces sufrir
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: El problema es que Bakugou no sabe nada del romance y los crushes y las mariposas en el estómago y las mejillas que son hojas de otoño ardiendo a la intemperie. Pero entonces— Kirishima Eijirou entra en la ecuación. Y, bueno, todo se va al demonio. A Bakugou le gustaría saber todo respecto al tema. De preferencia para ayer. *BL* Regalo para Reveire.


**Renuncia:** todo de Dios, err, Horikoshi.

 **n.a:** dedicado a mi hermosa görlfriend «3 Porque son su otp (un tododeku hubiese sido demasiado obvio de mi parte lol) y porque me ha dado muchos años de amistad y cinco meses de noviazgo y _gotta luv you_ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 **n.a2** : weird fic bc hell yeah, qué onda con mi reciente obsesión con los títulos largos

* * *

 **K** irishima lo mira y a veces él le mira, también.

x

El problema es que Bakugou no sabe nada del romance y los crushes y las mariposas en el estómago (¿y quién hizo la comparación con esos insectos en primer lugar? Las mariposas son para los débiles joder, que lo que hay en el estómago de Bakugou son _avispas_ ) y las mejillas que son hojas de otoño ardiendo a la intemperie porque— "qué mierda. A quién le importan esas cosas."

Pero entonces, _entonces_ — Bakugou es aceptado en Yuuei. Y Kirishima Eijirou entra en la ecuación. Y, bueno, todo se va al demonio. A Bakugou le gustaría saber todo respecto al tema. De preferencia para ayer.

x

El problema es que Kirishima es rojo pero no un rojo violento y de muerte sino un rojo de fresas y rosas a las que se le caen los pétalos o alguna cursilada similar— _un rojo de vida_ , y tiene el alma llena de moretones y cubierta con stickers de Crimson Riot y a pesar de todo le regala sonrisas de algodón a cualquiera incluso cuando está triste.

— Eres un completo idiota —le encantaría decirle. Pero no. Porque igual aquello es digno de admiración. Sufrir, y pensar que no es digno de ser un héroe, pero continuar levantándose y continuar sonriendo y continuar peleando (pues eres tan malditamente fuerte ¿por qué no te das cuenta?). Y ya.

"Eres un completo y grandísimo idiota— me oyes, y un día vas a salir lastimado debido a eso."

(Kirishima ríe y a Bakugou se le forma un nudo en la garganta.

— _Probablemente_. Pero ey, si eso sucede te tendré a ti para vendarme las heridas después ¿no?

— Y un carajo. Voy a comprarte una tarjeta que tenga escrito con letras gigantes "te lo dije" y te la restregaré en la cara _si es que_ te visito en el hospital.

— Bakugou, es lo más lindo que me has dicho nunca.

— _Cierra la boca_.)

x

El problema es que el corazón de Bakugou es como un cuchillo que se corta a sí mismo cuando siente cualquier cosa que no sea algo negativo y cada que continúa latiendo.

(y es todo bum-bum- _KABOOM_ ).

Una bomba desarmada y desalmada, en realidad.

Porque lo único suave en Bakugou son sus huesos y Kirishima añora besárselos y que se hagan polvo de leche sólo para de inmediato volverse a recomponer (menos blancos—) y que así sus manos encajen la una con la otra y no les duela.

(Porque lo único suave en Bakugou es su sangre y ya está harto de perderla así que le regala esa carretera de hilos rotos a Kirishima por su libre voluntad para que se la tatúe en la piel como tinta perene.

Quizás así no haga tanto frío en las noches).

x

El problema es que Kirishima es su primer amigo _real_ desde que Bakugou está en malos términos con Deku, desde los cuatro años. Kirishima no es un compinche con quien Bakugou trata mal a las personas y se cree superior y que acepta todas las cosas que hace sin cuestionarlo, sino un compañero (un igual). Alguien que le cubre las espaldas y confía en que Bakugou defenderá las suyas, asimismo. Alguien que pese a su personalidad problemática y mal humor y demonios internos —ansiedadcelosparanoiaira odio odio odio— entiende que hay cosas buenas en él también, muy en el fondo.

Alguien que lo ve— _y lo ve_.

(— Eres el verano que me congela la respiración ¿sabías?,

la tormenta antes de la calma).

Alguien que está dispuesto a ser su escudo y oh, qué irónico resulta verdad. Alguien no le pide nada a cambio excepto, tal vez, que Bakugou sea su espada.

Y así ambos puedan salvar al mundo, _juntos_.

x

El problema es que Kirishima extiende su mano hacia él y le grita (implora, ruega) que la tome, que por una vez deje su orgullo de lado y le permita rescatarlo porque— "tienes que ser tú, Kirishima, no puede ser nadie más que tú." En medio del caos, la devastación, la violencia. Y Bakugou no lo duda ni un instante y sujeta su mano y es como si el maldito Big Bang estallase en la punta de sus dedos, ahí donde ellos se tocan— y aquello lo asusta más que ser secuestrado por la Liga de los Villanos, sinceramente; que Kirishima tenga tanto poder sobre él, que Bakugou se lo permita.

Pero sonríe de igual manera porque _sabe_ que Kirishima no lo va a dejar caer jamás, jamás. Y ahora está a salvo y es todo tan— rojo, negro, rojo otra vez y.

Y a Bakugou no le agrada deberle nada a nadie, excepto que...

A Kirishima le debe demasiado. Más de lo que cualquier cantidad de dinero absurdamente enorme consiga costear.

x

El problema es que Bakugou es un desastre y no quiere querer a Kirishima _, pero lo hace okay_ (mucho muchísimo, que puta desgracia, como un lobo sin colmillos— muere de ganas de morderle los labios y admirar las marcas-cicatrices que se le intuyen bajo el cuello de la camiseta. Que ambos sean un volcán en plena erupción, devastando todo a su paso, queriéndose queriéndose queriéndose—) pero sería una pareja horrible en su propia opinión _y aún así_ Kirishima le agarra del rostro con delicadeza, un poco brusco, y le clava encima sus ojos de fuegos artificiales cuando le confiesa esto. Como si Bakugou valiese la pena, como si un _nosotros_ valiese la pena.

— Está bien, hombre —dice—. Te quiero igual. Y sí, serías un novio terrible, pero me gustaría que seas _mí_ novio terrible, si estás de acuerdo. Y no espero que me regales el cinturón de Orión o ni siquiera un poema... porque no tienes ni una pizca de romanticismo en el alma, _pero en serio está bien_.

(no serías tú si no fueses así).

Y es como. Al carajo.

— En realidad mi alma es 90% tuya, de acuerdo al estúpido test de una revista —responde, sin pensar. A Kirishima se le ilumina el rostro.

 _Mierda, dije eso en voz alta no es cierto_.

PELIGRO: ABORTAR MISIÓN.

— Bro, juro que podría besarte.

— Yo juro que podría matarte y esconder tu cadáver si me llamas "bro" de nuevo.

(por supuesto, Kirishima lo besa entre risas y la nieve en su boca le derrite las costillas y cualquier insulto que pudiese ocurrírsele; es casi como saborear la felicidad, Bakugou olvida todas sus inseguridades).

x

El problema—

El problema es que hay gente que se cae a pedazos, pero ellos son gente que cae en el amor.

Kirishima lo mira y él a veces le mira, también.

x

(cuando se quieren se alzan las armas y estalla la guerra).


End file.
